


Purikura

by hexuba



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexuba/pseuds/hexuba
Summary: This is just a fun little one-shot based on Lilydusk's Secret Garden #73 on Patreon. I may add a few more chapters if the inspiration strikes again!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	1. One

**One**

_She’s tryin’ to kill me. She has to be._

Tora loomed over the purikura booth in a daze as Poppy dug through her bag for money. He was several inches taller than the squat pink hut, like a giant lost in Candyland. The space around them was empty save for the dozens of other sherbet-colored photo stations that chirped at passerby to step inside. A chill crawled up Tora’s spine, a chill emblazoned with lace, bows, and bunny ears.

“Pops,” he said. “I don’t even think I can fit in this thing.”

“Of course you can!” she answered absently. “There’s a bench.”

Tora yanked back the curtain to peek inside. It was surprisingly spacious, with a long seat nestled in the wall across from the giant green screen. The camera stared back at Tora, unblinking, the glossy surface reflecting his wicked grin.

“How much is it, kid?” he asked as he drew his head back out.

“$4,” Poppy mumbled. “Where the heck did I put my cash?!” Tora fished a wad of bills from his pocket.

“Think it’ll take a 50?” he wondered. Poppy scoffed.

“I doubt it will give you any change for that!”

“Who says I want any change?” Tora asked, one brow mischievously arched. He slid the bill into the machine before Poppy could protest, snatching her hand and drawing her behind the curtain.

“I don’t like that look,” Poppy said as she pressed buttons, her back to Tora. “You’re up to something!”

“Me?” Tora asked innocently. He took up the whole bench, his legs spread wide. “I just wanna make you happy.” Poppy grinned at him over her shoulder.

“No funny business or I’ll make you look like Sailor Moon!” Tora chuckled and waited, his foot pressing into Poppy’s heel. The camera blinked on and their grainy image appeared on the screen, Poppy clapping her hands in excitement as she threw her purse to the ground.

“Come sit on my lap, sweetheart,” Tora quietly suggested. Poppy perched on his solid thigh, her toes barely touching the floor. She wrapped one arm around Tora’s neck and turned towards the camera with a wide smile, poking Tora until he gave one small, dimpled smirk. The light flashed, white stars twinkling in his eyes.

“I like these suspenders, Bobby,” Tora whispered in Poppy’s ear as he snapped one of the black straps, his knuckle grazing her breast. “They’re like a perfect frame for your tits.” He pushed the hair from Poppy’s neck and ran his mouth, hot and open, over her skin.

“What…,” Poppy started, her eyes fluttering closed. “What did I just say about funny business?”

“Does this count as funny business?” Tora reached both hands around to Poppy’s breasts, kneading the soft, full weight of them. The camera snapped again and Poppy gasped, trying to squirm free. Tora held her in place.

“We can’t do this here!” she breathed, even as she arched her back, pushing her chest further into Tora’s grip. “What if someone sees us?”

“Then I’ll cut out their eyes,” Tora rasped as he dug his fingers into Poppy’s leg. She swung her knee and straddled his thigh, his muscle digging into her tender flesh.

“That shouldn’t turn me on,” Poppy said as she ground herself against the thick fabric of Tora’s jeans, her eyes closing again. “But it does.”

“Fuck, Bobby,” Tora sighed as his erection grew. He lifted her shirt, careful to keep the suspenders in place, and slowly folded down the cups of her bra, watching her breasts jiggle as she slowly writhed. “Look at yourself, Pops. Look at how beautiful you are.” 

Poppy opened her eyes, shocked to see herself on the large screen in front of them. Her face was flushed, her cheeks almost as red as Tora’s as he rested his chin on her shoulder, meeting her gaze in their reflection. Her skirt had bunched up to her waist from her gyrating, her sky blue panties peeking out from underneath. Tora pawed at her breasts, rolling her pink nipples between his fingers, lightly tugging until she bit her lip. The camera clicked again.

“I want you to see how beautiful you are,” Tora whispered as he reached for Poppy’s thighs, pulling them apart, a wet spot visible on her underwear. “I want you to see what it looks like when I play with your pretty little clit.” Tora gripped the material between Poppy’s legs and tore it away with one ferocious yank.

“Tora!” Poppy’s voice was weak, her concentration focused on the image in front of her. Her skin was lily white beside Tora’s golden fingers, her pussy a delicate pink that darkened towards the center. Tora gently held her lips open with two fingers, her clit a brilliant rose as he swirled his digits over it.

“You like this, sweetheart?” he asked in between kisses to her nape. “You like watchin’ me play with your clit?” Poppy nodded as his pace quickened and the flash filled the booth. “And what about when I slip a finger inside ya?” He flicked his middle finger over her entrance, teasing as Poppy twisted, her gaze transfixed.

“I wanna see,” she begged softly. “I wanna see your fingers inside me.” Tora pushed in up to his knuckle, muttering curses as Poppy clenched around him. He pumped up and down, eliciting lewd squelches from Poppy’s wetness. She moaned and reached one hand back to grip Tora’s head, her other hand fiercely squeezing her breast.

“You’re so turned on, aren’t ya, sweetheart?”

“Mmhm,” was all that Poppy could get out as she watched Tora’s long finger disappear into her, again and again. She let out a tiny cry when he added another, moving so fast that they were a blur as the camera continued to take photos. Poppy rode Tora’s fingers, her breasts bouncing up and down, her lip raw from her own chewing.

“Tora,” she breathed.

“Look at you,” he panted in her ear. “Look at those tits. Look at that perfect pink cunt. God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Bobby.” Tora’s hand churned violently as he reached to lightly grip Poppy’s throat, their gazes still focused on one another on the green screen. Poppy’s breath left her in tiny, helpless gasps, her whole body shivering as she rubbed her clit.

“You’re gonna watch as I eat your pussy,” Tora growled, his crotch throbbing painfully. “And you’re gonna watch as I fuck ya with my big, fat cock, over and over again, until you fuckin’ scream.”

“Yes, Yes,” Poppy whimpered, lost in the moment and her own passion. “Please fuck me. Please fuck me, Tora.” She pounded down on Tora’s hand, harder and harder, their skin smacking together. Tora applied the smallest hint of pressure to Poppy’s neck and her body tensed, the ache in her center growing more unbearable.

“Come for me, Bobby,” Tora said. “Come on, sweetheart.” Poppy’s eyes finally closed and her face twisted in frustration, her hand frantically working over her clit. Tora removed his grasp from her throat, pushing her tiny hand away and using the large surface of his palm to work over every last inch of her pussy. Poppy threw her head back and dug her nails into Tora’s forearms.

“Don’t stop!” she begged. “Don’t stop!”

The orgasm hit Poppy like a wave, rolling over her body fast and hard. Tora pushed every last pulse out of her, her arms wild, her chest heaving as she stiffened and then released, finally collapsing into a shaking heap in Tora’s lap. Her thighs quivered and she stilled Tora’s hand with her own, the sensitivity too intense. Tora pulled his fingers out with a squish and brought them to his mouth, sucking each one clean before drawing Poppy back against his chest. 

“Not bad, Bobby,” Tora whispered as he rubbed Poppy’s shoulder. “I can see why you find this fun now.” Poppy giggled as the camera clicked.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist finishing this, especially because I'm such a horndog. Lucky for me, so are the rest of you!
> 
> PS. Please excuse the quality of the writing. It’s not quite up to my standards but hopefully it still gets the job done!

**Two**

The booth was silent save for Poppy’s panting, her breaths growing longer and more measured as Tora held her. She had curled into a ball in his lap, pressing her face to his neck to smell the salt on his skin. His hands roamed over her like a map, tracing the peaks of her hips and the soft valley at the small of her back. He was solid as a mountain, his erection pressing insistently against Poppy’s leg.

“Tora?”

“Hm?”

“Can you…put in more money?”

Tora’s eyes narrowed dangerously over his smile as he pulled more bills from his pocket, cursing when Poppy cupped him through his jeans. They stood together, Poppy still exposed, and Tora leaned through the curtain to feed the machine. Poppy sank to her knees and tugged at Tora’s belt, savoring the delicious clink of the metal as it came undone.

“Easy, kid,” Tora laughed. “Let me get back inside first.”

She ignored him, yanking down his zipper and reaching into his pants to feel his hot, velvet skin. Tora hissed as he dipped his head back inside, pulling himself free as the camera began to buzz, readying itself to capture their sins.

“Is this what ya want?” Tora asked devilishly, grasping his shaft and leveling it with Poppy’s mouth. She nodded, a wicked glint dancing in her eyes. “Go ‘head, sweetheart.”

Poppy replaced Tora’s hand with her own, her lips wrapping around his head as the camera snapped. She furled her tongue around his corona, twisting back and forth, her lips trailing over the tender skin. Tora saw stars that had nothing to do with the photo booth’s flash when she began to slurp, sucking hard until her cheeks hollowed. She brought more of Tora’s thick cock deep into her mouth, one aching inch at a time, suctioning herself to him as she bobbed up and down, over and over again.

“Fuck, Bobby,” Tora breathed between his animal grunts. “Look at how pretty ya are with my cock in your mouth.”

Poppy cut her eyes towards the screen, a sweet pain blooming between her thighs as she caught sight of herself. Her breasts swung, half of Tora’s swollen manhood lost in her mouth, his hand lovingly caught in her hair. She met Tora’s gaze on the screen and slid her mouth back until his cock popped free, Tora stringing together a chain of pointless curses. Their eyes still locked, Poppy grasped Tora and brought his tip flush with her nipple, using his cock to trace the dusky pink peak before flicking the head back and forth over the stiff nub. 

“Christ, kid,” Tora moaned. “I gotta fuck your tits.” Poppy’s cheeks reddened as the camera flashed a yes. She watched Tora as he lifted his shirt over his head, every muscle, every tattoo, out in the light. Her mouth watered and she licked a clean line from the base of his cock all the way to his belly button, anxious to feel his hardness.

“Show me how,” she said. She pulled her eyes from the screen to look up at Tora. His face was surprisingly soft as he brushed his knuckles over Poppy’s cheek. He bent his body and placed a kiss on her head, his hands finding her breasts and pushing them together.

“Like this, sweetheart,” Tora whispered. He squeezed his cock up between her tits, groaning as the head appeared near Poppy’s mouth. She lapped at him instinctively and replaced his hands, Tora leaning back as he gyrated his hips, lost in her softness. 

“Like this?” Poppy purred, dropping a silvery line of spit onto her chest, Tora sliding easily across her skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Just like that.” The camera was all but forgotten as Tora pushed in and out, Poppy licking at his cock with every turn. His heart began to race and he stilled, slowing himself before he burst, Poppy sucking hard on his tender head, her hips pulsing into the ground as Tora watched her on the screen, ethereal and lewd.

“Bobby.” Tora nearly choked on the word, lifting Poppy’s chin with his finger until she released him from her mouth.

“Fuck me,” she said quietly. “I wanna see you fuck me.”

Tora moved in a blur, lifting Poppy to her feet as he cupped her ass, giving each cheek a light smack. Poppy squealed and Tora caught the sound on his tongue, twirling around hers. He wanted to devour her; to consume her until she was part of him. He dropped his head and ferociously sucked on one of Poppy’s already swollen nipples, her fingers digging into his scalp. He gave the other a sloppy lick before spinning Poppy and pinning her against the green screen, one of her hands locked in place by his own.

“Ya want this cock?” he whispered in her ear, rubbing the tip against her rear. He circled her asshole once before following the long line of her pussy all the way to her clit, using his cock to stroke her hood. “Ya wanna watch me fuck your tight little cunt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Poppy whined, pressing into him. “Please fuck me, Tora. _Please_.”

“Say it,” Tora growled as he hovered just outside her entrance, his hand finding her throat again. “Tell me what ya want.”

“I want your cock,” she whimpered.

“Where?” his breath was hot on her neck as he slowly pushed inside of her. “Where do ya want my big fat cock?”

“In my tight little cunt.”

Tora sheathed himself in one fluid motion, both he and Poppy giving a small, grateful cry. Poppy locked around him like a dewy vice, gasping as he slowly pulled out and then slammed back in, his pelvis smacking against her ass. His cock tickled her g-spot with every turn and Poppy couldn’t contain herself as she moved to meet him, desperate to feel that perfect moment of friction over and over again. Tora sensed her arousal and quickened his pace, their bodies producing their own beat as Poppy’s cries grew louder.

“You’d best keep the volume down, sweetheart,” Tora moaned. “Even though it just makes me wanna fuck ya harder.”

“Then…fuck…me…harder…you…jerk…” Poppy begged between thrusts. Tora laughed and slammed one hand against the screen for stability, the other frantically rubbing Poppy’s clit. The whole booth shook as he pounded into her, his lips pressed to her sweaty cheek.

“Like this, sweetheart?” he growled playfully. “Ya like it when I fuck ya like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” was all that Poppy could manage, the word drifting from her mouth over and over again as she clawed at Tora and the walls. “ _Fuck me_ , _fuck me_.”

Tora was unraveling, his whole body wrapped around Poppy’s as he drove himself into her wetness, spurred on by her screams of pleasure and the dirty words she couldn’t contain. She was growing tighter and tighter around him, her body tensing before the great collapse that he knew would come, when she would fall limp and spent into his arms, a drowsy smile across her face. He needed her release before he could reach his own; needed to feel her given over completely to the things he was doing to her.

“I’m coming,” she breathed, lightly biting Tora’s hand on the wall. “I’m coming!” Tora held Poppy as her whole body quaked, the tension tugging his cock towards its breaking point. Poppy screamed and he clamped a hand over her mouth, drawing her closer into him as she shook. She relaxed with one great exhale against Tora’s palm, whimpering and dazed.

“Pops,” he started. “I need to…”

“Oh!” Poppy pulled free from Tora with a squelch, twirling and coming to her knees. Tora blinked at her speed, unsure of how she could move so quickly, but the thought fluttered from his mind as she wrapped her lips around his cock and stroked in time with her hand on his shaft.

“ _Fuck!_ ” was the only word Tora knew as he exploded in Poppy’s mouth, the white ribbons hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed. She was pure heat and pressure as she sucked him clean, Tora grasping the back of Poppy’s head as he shivered. The camera clicked and Tora drifted back down to earth, his cock still between Poppy’s lips.

“Fuck, Bobby,” Tora whispered as he brought Poppy to her feet, tasting himself on her tongue as they kissed. She sighed and fell into him, his hands drawing lazy patterns on her back, one occasionally straying downward to clutch her rear.

“We should probably get those photos before anyone sees them,” Poppy eventually said. Tora nodded and zipped his jeans before tidying Poppy, tugging down her skirt and giving her suspenders one last snap before tucking her breasts back into her bra. Poppy smiled warmly at Tora as he retrieved his shirt from the floor.

“What’s that look for?” he asked suspiciously.

“I wish the camera had caught that,” she answered sweetly.

“Caught what?”

“Caught you taking care of me.” Tora blushed as he put on his shirt.

“I’d say it definitely caught me takin’ care of ya.” Tora winked and Poppy rolled her eyes, chirping as Tora gave her another firm pat on her butt. She drew back the booth’s curtain and gawked at the scattered photos on the ground, frantically seizing them as she caught sight of her own naked body.

“No one can _ever_ see these!” she said. Tora scooped one up and his cock twitched. The image was grainy but obvious, Poppy’s face twisted in pleasure as he fingered her.

“Maybe you should let me hang on to ‘em,” Tora suggested, Poppy frowning as she saw his smirk.

“I’m never letting you talk me into anything like this again.”

“I think you’re the one that wanted to do the photo booth thing, sweetheart,” Tora teased. “And now I can see why.” Tora dangled a picture above Poppy’s head and she snatched it away, adding it to the pile pressed tightly against her chest.

“Just help me pick these up,” Poppy demanded before sticking out her tongue. Tora obliged, sticking a few favorites in his back pocket.


End file.
